Don't Worry
by grungelord
Summary: Misaki has been troubled and needs help, Sorry if this story sucks i really did try though so thanks if you read it anyway. Contains Depression and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

_**It hurts to stay.**_

Misaki's POV

'This is not the first time i've felt like this and it's not the last. It hurts just as much to show how i actually feel even toward usagi. I can't even do this anymore.' I thought to myself as i locked myself away in my room. At the time usagi had an interview to go to and won't be back until later in the day. Going through a box i've kept for a while to keep memories on held a razor and a pills. I pick up the razor and drew it to my skin as it slid cross my wrist. The pain felt udderly good, it made me feel happy. It made me feel important. As i drew it on my wrist for a few more lines, the blood poured down on my desk and green shirt. I placed it back in my box and hid it back in my drawer and locked it as i placed the key back under my bed.

"11:40 pm" i said as i looked at the clock waiting for Usagi's arrival.

In that time i walked back down stairs. After changing my clothes into something without blood stains. It was just a pair of green pajamas. 'I guess Usagi won't be back until later, again.' i thought to myself, soon cleaning up the kitchen and placing the food in the fridge. Forgetting that i haven't ate anything, 'i'm not hungry any ways…' I glared at the time once more.

"11:45 pm" And he is still not home.

With a shrug of my shoulders i turned off the lights down stairs as i walked back up to my room and sat at my desk. Everything seems to be going so slow, I glance to my bed. 'When was the last time i slept…' i thought, not that anyone would care anyway. My body felt so limp, and useless. It's not like Usagi won't want me to wait for him but this staying out is getting annoying even if its about work, Not to mention i lost my cool at work and haven't been too well. But who'd care.

"I'm home!" I heard from downstairs, must be usagi…

I make my way down to the living room, Where i seen usagi. He looked tired and annoyed.

"How was work." I Spoke as i helped him with his coat.

"A pain in the ass, but now that i finished all of it i get to spend more time with my **misaki.** " He said as he hugged me from behind as i placed his coat on the rack.

"Stop, you should get some rest." I said mentally tired.

"I'll make sure to-" Before usagi could finish the phone rang. He excused himself and went to the phone.

"Ah, Takahiro, how's it been…" Usagi spoken to my brother as i stood there patiently. After a few minutes later he said goodbye to him.

"What'd he say?" I asked as usagi turned around.

"He'd ask if they'd be able to come over and visit for the weekend along with mahiro." Usagi spoken out as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"Oh, alright well you should get to bed we have a lot to do tomorrow." I said as i looked at usagi.

"Misaki are you-" I cut him off

"I'm fine just tired, night." I said with a fake smile and went to my room.

I felt like i barely know him anymore it's just weird now takahiro does not know about us but he seems to care. But why can't i just seem to keep myself under control. I miss how we used to be and i miss my parents…

I hate living like this…

 **That morning…**

Narrators POV

Misaki could not get any sleep that night. He just couldn't he just lied awake. He didn't wanna see anyone he didn't wanna even see mihiro or Takahiro or even his brothers wife. But he had to. As misaki got up and wandered over to his wardrobe to get a pair of clothes out to wear, and soon after went down stairs and started to cook breakfast.

Usagi could just about smell it in his sleep from smell could wake almost any one to wanna get up and eat.

Misaki couldn't doubt that he knew usagi would get up to eat he just had a feeling. It had to of been 20 minutes of him cooking and Usagi was already up and ready to eat. Misaki watched as Usagi came down the stairs with his bear, and sat down at the table.

"Coffee?" Misaki asked as he placed Usagi's plate down at the table.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded as he watched as misaki slowly got coffee, two cups misaki placed one in front of Usagi and one for himself.

"Thankyou." Usagi said.

"It's fine." Misaki spoke as he drank his coffee.

"Only coffee?" Usagi questioned wondering why misaki only having coffee instead of food.

"I ate earlier." Misaki lied but honestly didn't feel like eating.

"Oh." Usagi spoke as he continued to eat, soon finishing it. 

Once Usagi finished Misaki took his plate and started on the dishes, As usagi placed his head on misaki's shoulder and wrapped his arms around misaki's hips.

"U-Usagi?" Misaki asked slightly getting tense.

"Misaki…" Usagi spoke as he turned misaki's face to meet Usagi's until the doorbell rang.

"Ugh…" Usagi groaned as he went to the front door leaving misaki to the dishes. As Usagi opened the door it appeared to be Takahiro and his family.

"Morning Usagi." Takahiro said happily while holding a few bags.

"Unagi!" Shouted mahiro as his mother who was carrying him waved.

"Ah, Morning come in." Usagi smiled as he moved to allow them to come in.

Once misaki finished the dishes he turned to see who the visitors were. His Brother.

"Mitaki!Mitaki!" Mahiro shouted as he ran up to Misaki, misaki looked down at him giving a sad smile as he patted his head.

"Are you being a good boy for you're mommy and daddy?" Misaki asked mihiro.

"Yah!" Mahiro smiled as he reached his hands up for Misaki to pick him up without thinking misaki picked him up and mahiro hugged him.

"Ha, alright, alright." Misaki hugged him back before putting him down.

As misaki looked to where his brother and sister in law were he could feel his self frown. He didn't want him to be here, he didn't want any of them there. But he had to play it cool and show that he wanted them there.

"Hey misaki." Spoke Takahiro as he smiled and walked toward misaki and gave him a hug.

"Hey." Misaki as he hugged takahiro back, as he soon released takahiro.

As they all went along to sit around Usagi's home misaki excused himself as he continued to clean the house including his own room. It was soon pretty late when he got finished with cleaning. 4:25 in the afternoon.

Few minutes pass

Misaki's POV

"Misaki?" I hear a person from outside my door, in a hurry i put the small box away in a rush forgetting to lock it as i threw my key behind my bed.

"Y-Yeah?" Covering my arm after cutting once again, the blood stained my jacket so i rushed and changed.

"Mahiro fell asleep and Usagi said i could place him in you're room." Takahiro spoke as i opened up the door.

"Y-Yeah sure." I said taking mahiro from him and placing him in my bed.

"I was also thinking about the three of us, me you and usagi go and get some drinks and catch up." He spoke, all i did was nod.

"What about your wife?" i Asked grabbing my jacket.

"She's tired so she'll be watching mahiro." Takahiro spoke as we made our way down stairs where we meet up with Usagi who was already dressed at the front door.

"You ready?" Asked usagi i'm surprised at myself that i actually feel like going out.

"Yeah." i nodded as i finished and placed on my shoes.

Narrator POV

As the three men made there way to the nearest bar, the towns lights sparkled through the night. The town always looked nice at night and it was nicer watching it with someone, but even so that was never gonna happen tonight. Misaki wanted to be alone with usagi, nothing more. It pissed him off.

"Were here." Usagi said getting out the car, following him came misaki and takahiro. The three made it into the bar and sat down.

"What can i get you boys?" A lady with a pink and blue outfit and red hair smile.

"I'll take a beer." Takahiro said in response.

"I'll just have Wine." Usagi said after Takahiro.

"What about you sir?" She asked Misaki.

"Your hardest liquor and keep it raw." Misaki said as he brushed his hair out of his face, as she walked away to get there items. Usagi and Takahiro looked at misaki.

"What was that?" Takahiro asked misaki.

"What?" Misaki said clueless.

"You rarely drink misaki…" Usagi spoke in concern.

"You guys just never drank with me before." Misaki spoke looking around.

"You mean you drank before?" Takahiro questioned.

"Yeah but just wine." Misaki said fiddling with his shirt, Takahiro just nodded and placed another subject on the table.

"How's work been for the two of you?" Takahiro asked.

"Pretty good i guess could have been better." Usagi shrugged as he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket.

"Same as always…" Takahiro laughed to himself, as Usagi handed him a cigarette and lit it as misaki watched them talk away.

"Usagi." Misaki interrupted.

"Yeah?" Usagi spoke in question as a stream of smoke came from his mouth.

"Give me a cigarette too." Misaki said, making the other two silent.

"..." Usagi said nothing in concern and just handed a cigarette to misaki.

"Thanks." Misaki said as he grabbed his own lighter from his pocket and lit his cigarette.

"Here's your drinks."She said as she sat them at their table.

"Thanks." They thanked as they grabbed their drinks.

Without thinking misaki took his glass and pressed the cup up to his mouth and started drinking it like it was water. Misaki was never the person to drink anything or smoke but after all the stress he had gone through had to be controlled some how and to him cutting was not enough. When drinking and smoking seemed to help keep his mind off of bullshit and pain.

"Can i get another drink?" misaki asked as he pressed the cigarette to his lips and breathed in the smoke and exhaled it.

1:20 in the morning. And misaki had drank almost 14 bottles.

"Misaki you need to stop drinking we need to go home."Takahiro spoke as he lifted misaki out of the chair.

"Usagi...i dun wanna go." Misaki wined lifting another cigarette to his mouth and tried to light it.

"Stop that." Usagi said as he lifted misaki over his shoulder.

"Damn it…" Misaki cursed to himself, as they made it to the car and misaki was placed in the back seat.

"Let's get going." Said Usagi, as he started the car and made his way out of the driveway.

"Usagiii!" Misaki whined as he kicked the back of his seat like a child.

"Stop that misaki!" Yelled Usagi, as Takahiro looked at misaki in the back seat.

"I don't wanna go home!" Misaki cried he could feel himself getting upset, So instead of whining he placed his hand in his mouth and bit his hand to calm himself.

"What are you doing!" Takahiro yelled as he pulled misaki's hand from his mouth.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" He cried his hand started bleeding, as usagi drove and made it to the condo.

Usagi got out the car and got misaki out of the back set and held him misaki wrapped his arms around usagi and placed his head on usagi's shoulder. Misaki felt limp he felt tired but couldn't sleep he felt like he could not eat nor feel anything. Misaki hung onto usagi as they entered the door while Takahiro held misaki's phone and placed it on the counter as they took off their shoes. Usagi had to help Misaki take off his own.

"I'm gonna go to bed...hopefully misaki is better in the morning…" Takahiro spoke making it to misaki's room, Usagi watched as he went up.

"Night.." Usagi spoke until he felt Misaki hug on Usagi for support as he took misaki to his room full of toys.

"Usagi…" Misaki spoken weakly as he was carried up to Usagi's room as he was placed on the bed.

"What?" Usagi spoke as he started to go through clothes long with a long oversize shirt for misaki, and then walked toward misaki with the clothes to change him

"Don't touch me!" Misaki yelled as usagi tried to take off his shirt, He'd be able to see misaki's scars.

"Why not im just trying to change you." Usagi said as Misaki fought him off until Usagi pinned him down by his arms.

"Stop!"Misaki yelled once again as Usagi finally pulled his shirt off revealing bandage arms.

"Misaki what is this?" Usagi asked looking at his arms wondering what was behind the bandages.

"I was cooking… and spilled a boiling pot on both of my arms…" Misaki said trying to hide his lie.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He asked suspicious.

"Because you were working and i didn't wanna bother ya." Misaki lied plainly but it seems believable.

"Really?..." Usagi asked feeling the bandage, making misaki shudder.

"Yeah." Misaki said as he looked down, as usagi placed his shirt on misaki.

2:50 am

Usagi scooted over next to misaki as the he fell asleep leaving misaki to lie awake, it was obvious that usagi didn't let it slide that easily. It had to of been something worse. But With Usagi sleep misaki could do nothing more but lay down silently, he couldn't stand it he wanted to cut more he wanted to hurt himself even more he wanted to force pain on himself and make himself know what he deserved.

"Hmm…" Usagi hummed as he rolled to his side as misaki slipped out from the bed.

Misaki headed towards his room, as he slowly opened the door, and saw his brother and nephew sleep. Misaki kept the door slightly open so he could slip out without any noise, slowly going toward his box that laid on his table, he huffed and opened it, grabbed his razor lifting usagi's shirt and placed his razor rough on his shoulder slowly but painfully dragged it across the skin, and he kept doing it to each arm front and back,misaki groaned in pain.

"Hah...ughh.." Misaki whimpered silently, as he took the box with him out the room as he trailed blood down from his arms from the room to downstairs.

Misaki could feel the blood trickle down his arms it felt udderly good, He couldn't help it he wanted more...more...and more. He sat down on the couch and took out a cigarette from usagi's coat that had been laying next to him. He lit it and placed it in his mouth and took a long drag from it, as he continued with his cutting, losing space on his arms he moved down to his legs and slit a hard cuts on his legs until he heard a voice upstairs.

"Mitaki?" A voice trialed from upstairs, Mahiro?! Misaki nearly froze in place as he saw Mihiro slowly walking down the stairs.

"M-Mihiro?!" Misaki yelled in surprize, as mihiro stopped in place and looked at misaki, blood pooling down misaki's legs and arms and an insane look in his eyes.

"Hurt! Mitaki Hurt!" Mihiro screamed, running back upstairs to misaki's room.

"MIHIRO NO!" Misaki yelled back he couldn't move from all the blood he lost from his arms and legs he had no strength.

As mihiro shouted for his parents and usagi misaki's heart pounded in his chest he needed to do something, so the most reasonable thing to do was to suffocate himself, as misaki placed his hands around his neck he tightened his grip around his neck as he heard rushing coming down stairs, there was Takahiro and Usagi as Mihiro's mom held her crying son.

"MISAKI!" Shouted Takahiro and Usagi as the two of them ram toward misaki, misaki's grip got tighter around his neck.

The two older men rushed to pull misaki's hands from his neck it was utterly painful to watch blood dripped from misaki's legs and arms as Takahiro and Usagi both got misaki's hands from his neck, as misaki huffed heavily in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OF THIS MISAKI?!" Usagi yelled as he pulled his arms in front of his own face.

"WHAT THE FUCK MISAKI!" His brother said in response looking at misaki's thighs

"..." Misaki couldn't even manage anything out his eyes stayed bloodshot.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Usagi yelled gripping Misaki's bandage arm, as misaki unravelled his arms from the bandage's and shown out his arms that were swarm with cuts, everyone grew silent.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU FUCKING WANTED?! WELL IS IT?! TELL ME!" Misaki yelled as his eyes blurred with tears, everything burned with pain everything was horrible.

"I JUST WANTED THIS PAIN TO END...I-I...IT HURTS WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!...W-WHY...I JUST WANT IT TO END!" Misaki yelled as his legs burned with pain as Usagi and takahiro looked with shock and hurt, not knowing how long misaki had been hurting, misaki just looked at usagi with tears as he raised his weak arms toward usagi.

"W-why can't i just be held...U-Usagi...please...h-hold me...P-please...hold me i don't wanna feel like this anymore...Usagi-san…" Misaki Cried as Usagi slowly walked toward misaki and entangled his arms round misaki's torso and held misaki.

"...Misaki…" Usagi spoke sadly and worried as he felt misaki's tears on his shoulder.

"U-Usagi...Takahiro...Nii-chan...Mahiro...i'm sorry…" Misaki whimped silently as Takahiro rubbed misaki's head.

"Idiot...don't be sorry it's nothing that you need to apologize for we'll get you the help you need...Don't worry."Usagi whispered as he kissed misaki's forehead.

END…..?

If you want anymore i'd love to write more thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Kai is a character i just made up in the story so he is not apart of the show i don't count kai as an oc so i don't care of someone takes him there is other characters too so i don't care for them either.)**

 **Don't Worry : Chapter 2 ; Help me…**

Narrator Pov

Two days have gone by from the tragic day from when Misaki broke down. Now that Usagi saw what misaki had gone through he was more worried and protective, But never really got the chance to ask misaki about what that was all about. The two rarely talk to one another which seemed to be often uncomfortable to live around. Usagi planned to do nothing more than start working at home once again to keep by misaki's side and be there for him. Misaki still kept his box hidden, Misaki didn't want that one thing took away.

4:10pm

"Misaki…" Usagi spoke while misaki placed his bandage on his arms,

"Yes?..." Misaki said as he turned to look at Usagi, sadly.

"What is it that you'll like to do today?" Usagi said silently.

"I have some shopping to do today so i'm not sure…" Misaki shrugged putting a his jacket on.

"Want me to go too?" Usagi asked looking as misaki put his shoes on.

"I'll be alright…i'll be back in the next hour." Misaki said sadly

"I don't want you coming later than that time, understood?" Usagi said seriously.

"I'll come even earlier than that…" Misaki said getting slightly annoyed before leaving out the door leaving usagi.

Misaki couldn't stand it being controlled like he meant nothing but a tool sent to do whatever Usagi wanted him to do. It was like he couldn't breathe without being told to. Miskai only wanted nothing more than to be happy and He couldn't even get Groceries without being told to be back at a certain time. He had to rush in order to be back home at a certain time. Even though he had a he had a hell of a lot of things he needed to get.

"Ha…" Misaki sighed as he arrived at the store. His list held a hell of a lot of things he couldn't stand it he was entirely annoyed.

4:45pm

Finally misaki got all of the things needed to prepare for dinner, and a few extra things mainly for himself. He rarely got anything he wanted he just wanted at least a few things to keep him productive from being bored. He made his way to the cash register.

"Have you found everything okay?" A tall man with Light brown curly hair and Blue eyes.

"Yeah…" Misaki silently spoke as the man smiled happily as he scanned the items and placed them in bags.

"That's the last of them, that will be 35.25" The man spoke with a smile his name tag said 'Kai'.

"Oh, here's 40, you can keep the change." Misaki said sadly as he handed over the money to Kai and gathered up the groceries.

"Um, sir?" Kai said as he looked at misaki.

"Yes?" Misaki spoke in question.

"I couldn't help but to ask you, would you like to hand out sometime? Like tonight?" He spoke rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um...i'll think about it…" Misaki spoke looking away.

"Here's my number and, the name's Kai." The man spoke with a smile.

"Oh, okay here's mine and, i'm Misaki, nice meeting you but i have to go now." Misaki spoke as he walked out and made his way back home.

Kai...weird name...Misaki was not used to meeting such a person around a place like a store but at least it was someone to hang around. Misaki couldn't count on it though he had Usagi to worry about and he probably wouldn't let him out at a time like it was. The store was only a few blocks from home it was not like he wasn't gonna show up if he got groceries.

"What is this?" Misaki felt a droplet on his nose. Until it started to rain hard.

5:05 pm

"I'm home…" Misaki said soaked wet as he placed down the groceries.

"..." No one welcomed him home.

"Usagi?" Misaki said once more turning on the light in the living room relocating the items bought in the kitchen.

Misaki was confused where was Usagi? Usagi said he wasn't going on any other trips or work outside of home. Misaki got out his phone and checked his messages.

 _ **From Usagi: Misaki...i Had to go to an important meeting, Aikawa dragged me out i'm sorry i couldn't stay i'll be back by 12:30Am. Don't leave the house, Sorry again i'll make it up to you.**_

Misaki just shrugged and typed back to usagi.

 _ **To Usagi: Don't worry about it, you might eat out anyway so i'll just make the meal tomorrow.**_

Misaki looked out the window as he looked at the rain and view, soon getting bored. He hated feeling like that. He couldn't just stay there alone like always and be cooped up when usagi goes out to parties and meetings. It was already 9:20

"Bzzzz" Misaki jolted up as his phone buzzed, he looked at it.

 _ **From Unknown number: Hey.**_

 _ **To Unknown number: Is this Kai?**_

 _ **From unknown number: Yeah it is, so wanna hangout?**_

 _ **To Unknown number: Sure, i don't see why not.**_

 _ **From Unknown number: Great! Meet me by the same store in 20 minutes, i get off work in 10 minutes after that time so i'll be sure to meet up with you.**_

 _ **To Unknown number: Okay.**_

Misaki gone and changed his clothes into something no drenched with rain, and into a Red and white sweater and jeans. Misaki grabbed his phone and wallet and keys and left out of the house and made his way to the spot he was told to meet up at. Misaki waited for Kai.

"Hey." A voice slightly familiar spoke, making misaki look up.

"Hi.."Misaki said in surprize, Kai had a Blue jacket and White shirt.

"Ready to go?" Kai asked going over to his car as misaki followed.

"Sure." Misaki spoke as he entered the car.

"I wanted to take you to a friend of mine cause you looked really down and he is having a party" Kai spoke with a smile as he started the car.

"Oh...Okay." Misaki said looking away with a blush as he looked out the window. Misaki could feel himself getting nervous from the silence, Kai noticed.

"So um how old are you." Kai asked breaking the silence.

"Oh...22." Misaki said silently.

"Really? I thought you were 18 or younger." Kai laughed.

"Oh." Misaki said nervously

"Im 24." Kai spoke as he turned a few corners.

"Thats cool." Misaki said with a fake smile.

"I'm actually working at that place for right now until my family comes down so i can get a better job as a manga artist." Kai said with a wink.

"That really great kai." Misaki spoke as the car soon came to a stop.

"Well were here." Kai spoke getting out the car.

As the two got out of the car and started to walk in the house kai and misaki silently waited for someone to come to the door.

"Who is it?" A voice yelled from with in the house

"Kai!" Kai yelled as the door swung open revealing 3 others.

"Great you could make it!" One other spoke in excitement.

"Whoa who's the cutie?" Another smirked.

"Is that a girl?" Another asked.

"Calm down no, he is not a girl." Kai said Smiling as he and misaki entered the house.

"Hi…" Misaki spoke with a shaky voice.

"He seems nervous." Kai's friend spoke looking at misaki.

"Well how about we introduce ourselves." Another smiled.

"Alright, Im Hiko." A shorter with gray eyes and blond hair spoke.

"I'm Riyo" Another guy smiled he had Green eyes and black hair.

"An i'm Yanushi but you can call me Yai" Yai said who had Bright Red eyes and A brown mid ponytail.

"I'm M-Misaki." Misaki stuttered the house was pretty small compared to usagi's condo.

"What a nice name." Hiko and Riyo spoke but soon glared at one another.

"How about we start the fun." Yai spoke slapping Hiko and Riyo in the head, as Misaki and the others followed Yai into the living room.

The sight to misaki was pleasant there was beer and Bongs along with some other items that misaki could not figure out but misaki felt at least a bit happy.

"Wanna try?" Hiko spoke to misaki, handing him a bong.

"Yeah." Misaki took out his lighter as he started to finally relax.

"Look at him he's a natural." Riyo laughed as he patted misaki on the back, Misaki took his lips off of the bong and inhaled the toxic chemicals.

"Dude look at his eyes." Hiko laughed as he pointed at misaki's eyes they were bloodshot red after taking a few drags from the bong.

"How about you give that thing a rest and come over here." Kai spoke as he took it from misaki and sat it a side and brought misaki to the floor with everyone else.

"So what are we doing?" Misaki asked as he placed his back against the couch.

"Truth or Dare."Yai said as he handed misaki a beer.

"I'll go first." Riyo spoke taking a sip of beer.

"Truth or dare?" Yai asked.

"Dare." Riyo said strong willed.

"I dare you to lick the person next to you." Yai laughed eating some chips as Riyo turned to his right and licked the side of Hiko's face.

"Oh my god Ew!" Hiko yelled in panic while cleaning his face.

"Deal with it." Kai spoke to Hiko.

"Now truth or dare Hiko." Yai said.

"Truth."Hiko spoke slightly nervous.

"Do you like Riyo?" Yai said smirking.

"W-What! Why would you say that?! I'm not gonna answer that." Hiko said embarrassed.

"Then you'll have to get a dare, and you'll have to whisper something pervy in misaki's ear because he is falling asleep." Yai whispered making Hiko blush.

"F-Fine." Hiko scooted to misaki who was laying down, as he got close to misaki's ear and soon whispered.

"H-Ha?!" Misaki spoke sitting up fast and backing away from Hiko, making the group laugh.

"Sorry if we bored you want you're bong back?" Hiko giggled as he handed him the bong he once used, like a baby misaki took it and placed it up to his mouth, as Hiko helped him light it.

"You two look cute." Riyo laughed, as yai pushed him.

"You know what You two should kiss." Riyo said, with a grin.

"Stop you know misaki might not wanna do that." Kai spoke angrily to riyo.

"I don't mind." Misaki spoke after taking one last puff from the bong as he sat it a side and took a sip of beer as he slipped his arm around Hiko's neck and brought his face close to misaki's as misaki pressed his lips onto hiko's

"Hu-uh?!" Hiko spoke with surprise as misaki slipped his tongue in hiko's mouth as hiko closed his eyes before misaki pulled away and took another sip of beer.

"Happy?" Misaki spoke laying back against the couch.

"Woah, i didn't think he'd really do it." Riyo smirked as he pressed his hand on his bulge in his pants.

"Oh my god, really you're such a pervert." Yai yelled at Riyo.

"I can't help it?! That was too hot!" Riyo yelled as hiko blushed sitting next to misaki.

"Stupid...Of course it was!" Yai Yelled embarrassed.

"Holy shit they could put on a show for us holy shit." Riyo yelled as he looked at misaki and Hiko.

"That's it...Misaki!?" Yai yelled to get misaki's attention.

"Yea?" Misaki said using the bong once more.

"Truth or dare." Yai and Riyo asked.

"Dare i guess." Misaki spoke.

"Throw a show for us, with Hiko just the two ukes." Riyo said blushing.

"Misaki you don't have to if you don't wanna." Kai spoke getting nervous.

"Nah it's fine." Misaki spoke taking off his sweater, the beer and smoking was getting to him.

Misaki topped Hiko. As hiko blushed under him as misaki gripped hiko's hair making hiko look at him as he placed his lips onto hiko's as the two made out in front of the older men. Hiko wrapped his arms around misaki's neck, kinda weighing him down. As misaki licked the outside of hiko's mouth as hiko opened his mouth and moaned out as misaki kissed the side of hiko's neck. As misaki trailed his hand down to Hiko's hips, until he stopped.

"There that's all i'm gonna do." Misaki spoken helping Hiko who was out of breath.

"Got Damn!" Riyo spoken fanning himself, while Yai blushed.

"Wow…"Kai said blushing. Misaki pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

3:25 am

Along with 20 missed calls all from usagi, Great.

"Hey, can i keep this?" Misaki spoke pointing to the rest of the beer and bong along with a few bags of some sort of white drug.

"Um sure." Yai spoken cleaning his nose.

"I gotta go." Misaki spoken as he got a bag and placed the items in it, misaki spoke as he got up and walked toward the door.

"Hey, want me to drop you off?" Kai spoke blushing.

"No ill get a taxi." Misaki spoke walking out of the house and made his way down the dark and empty street.

There was no way he would trust Kai after what he did he'd probably make him forcefully sleep with them if he stayed wasn't like that was the first time he was forced into making out with a person, usagi did it most of the time so it almost seemed natural to do it when told to.

20 minutes later…

Misaki didn't get a taxi he walked home instead. He decided it was best that way instead of getting swept away by an unknown person. Once he made it to his floor he took his time to the door and slowly opened it. But too bad Usagi was sitting up on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been." Usagi spoke getting up from his spot and walking towards him.

"Why are you worrying about it." Misaki spoke calmly as he pushed Usagi out the way Until usagi noticed the bag in misaki's hand.

"What is that?" Usagi asked grabbing misaki's hand and grabbing the bag.

"It's not yours so leave it alone." Misaki spoken coldly.

"You better tell me where the hell you've been!" Usagi yelled grabbing Misaki by the arms and pulling his face toward his own.

"Like hell i'll tell you." Misaki said firmly, until Usagi noticed something.

"You've been drinking...Haven't you!" Usagi yelled getting pissed.

"Why does this concern you?!" Misaki yelled getting in Usagi's face.

"Because i'm worried about you!" Usagi yelled back.

"How?! What's so good about me that makes you love me?! I can't even love myself so what makes you think i give a shit about you caring about me?!" Misaki yelled back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SO FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT?!" Usagi screamed gripping misaki harder, Misaki was losing his patience.

"Just...shut...up." Misaki whispered trying to keep him self together.

"NO, I'M FUCKING SICK OF YOU ACTING SO DIFFERENT, I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU YOU WON'T LET ME KNOW WHAT'S WRONG SO HOW WILL I KNOW IF YOU DON'T TELL ME?! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Usagi yelled pushing misaki against the wall.

"You know what…" Misaki whispered as he looked down and pushing Usagi away.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU FUCKING KNOW ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS FEELS EVERYTHING FUCKING HURTS AND NOBODY CARES NOT EVEN MY OWN BROTHER! SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU FUCKING KNOW ME YOU FORCE ME INTO NOT HAVING FRIENDS AND NOT DOING ANYTHING AND HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FIX THAT WHAT?! WITH MONEY!? LIKE MONEY WILL FUCKING WORK!" Misaki breathed heavily as he cried.  
"Misaki-"

"Don't Touch Me."Misaki spoke as he picked up the bag and made it up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Misaki sat in his room with tears as he slammed his head against his door.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 2 i'll be sure to have chapter 3 soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE…**

Misaki's Pov…

How long will this last….I don't have the energy to say anything else or even breath. I hate living. It's only been a few hour's from the argument i've had with usagi. It seems to be useless by now to try and make friend's or argue with Usagi… It's useless...I give up.

Narrator's Pov…

Misaki leaned his head back as his hand's entangled his brown locks, his head hurt, everything hurt. Usagi was only trying to keep misaki more. But Misaki could see right through wat misaki wanted he only wanted misaki to himself, he couldn't even heal what pain Misaki felt. His parent's death was upon him...He killed them Misaki killed them. That's what Misaki believed even though a lot of people know it wasn't his fault...it had to of been. Why…

"God Damn it…" Misaki sighed to himself sitting his head up as he faced his window a tiny fant light poked out in misaki's room, it was already 7 in the morning. Misaki didn't feel like cooking.

But even so...he had no choice. Misaki got up from his place as he slowly opened the door being aware of usagi being near But luckily no Usagi, Misaki trailed down the hall towards Usagi's room and opened the door.

"Zzz…" A voice spoke silently in the room, Usagi laid asleep in the bed with heavy bags over his eyes.

"Oh…" Misaki sighed as he pulled the door to let Usagi sleep a little longer, until he heard a voice.

"Misaki…" Usagi spoke sitting up from his bed rubbing his eyes.

"...Usagi…" Misaki said turning to look at Usagi who was then standing in front of him.

"Misaki, i...want to talk to you about something important…" Usagi spoke pulling Misaki in the room by his arm.

"No, i'm sorry for not telling you where i was last night…." Misaki spoke leaning on the door as usagi looked at misaki.

"I was really worried about you…what were you thinking..." Usagi spoke with concern.

"I wasn't feeling too well so i stayed out for a while to cool down...i'm sorry." Misaki Sighed it wasn't a lie it had some truth to it.

Without words usagi topped misaki and gripped his face to look at his own, And misaki was forced to look at Usagi.

"Don't think about leaving without telling me again, you made me worry at least you're home i'm sorry i stressed you out about it and you weren't feeling well i should have stayed with you, sorry." Usagi spoke giving misaki a kiss on the lips and soon changing the subject.

"Anyway Takahiro is coming over once again...to check up on you and watch you." Usagi turned looking at misaki.

"For what?" Misaki spoke moving Usagi's hand away from his lower half.

"To watch you because i have some things to do today…"Usagi said placing his head on Misaki's stomach.

"What are those things?" Misaki spoke feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Some shopping for you specifically, i need to get you some help, because you've been acting too depressed lately, but just so you know i don't want you to go out and get harmed or harm yourself again…" Usagi said concerned.

"Can't i just go with you?" Misaki felt a little sad that usagi was leaving again.

"Misaki...Why can't you stay here with Takahiro? I promise i won't stay too long." Usagi promised.

"B-But...Usagi-San…"Misaki spoke sadly as he looked away.

"What? What's wrong?" Usagi spoke lifting his head from misaki's stomach and placed his hand on the side of misaki's face to turn his head towards his own, usagi felt misaki's heat from the side of his face.

"I-I don't feel good…" Misaki spoke crying softly misaki felt like his face burning up, he felt really sick.

"Misaki...Your face is burning up!" Usagi spoke placing his hand on misaki's forehead.

"U-Usagi-san…"Misaki spoke trying to sit up but failed to do so, Usagi held misaki up in a bridal style as he placed misaki in the center of the bed rushing to the bathroom to get a cold rag.

Misaki could feel His weak arms lay limp in the bed...motionless. Misaki hasn't slept in days and for the very moment he honestly felt tired for once. His head was throbbing with pain, it hurt so bad.

"Here...misaki." Usagi spoke in a hurry placing a rag over his head, misaki's chest rising with pain, usagi pulled out his phone and rushed to call Takahiro, as usagi placed his phone to his ear he sat next to misaki.

"U-Usagi-" Misaki said until he was hit with a sharp pain in his head his arms reached up quivering to grip usagi's arm.

"Takahiro hurry over please misaki is not doing well and i need help-JUST HURRY OVER!" Usagi yelled at Takahiro over the phone before hanging up.

"Make it stop...Please…" Misaki cried gripping usagi's arm as he whined.

"What's hurting you?" Usagi spoke softly giving misaki's hand a soft squeeze.

"M-My Head hurts a lot...A-And i-i...I-i…" misaki whispered as his voice quivered as he felt his eyes closing.

"Misaki stay awake okay don't close your eyes." Usagi voiced with concern placing the rag back onto misaki's head.

"C-Close my eyes?..." Misaki asked as his eyes got tired and began to slowly close until Usagi pulled misaki close to his chest and cradled him.

"Stay with me...I need you awake…" Usagi said rocking misaki.

"Meh...Tired...Wanna...Sleep…" Misaki said losing his strength to grip usagi's arm.

"Misaki! Stay awake!" Usagi told him holding misaki's hand, misaki could feel his hand being held by usagi's cold ones which felt udderly good the coldness on his burning body.

"I-I'm...tired…" Misaki whined as he buried his head into usagi's chest, until usagi hear a ring at the door from the 1st floor.

With a heartbeat usagi placed misaki back down and went towards the door, until misaki whispered from the bed trying to sit up with his quivering arms towards usagi to be held.

"U-Usagi don't leave me…" Misaki cried out finally managed to get on his hands and knees to get to usagi.

"Misaki lay back down i'm only going to the front door." Usagi spoke softly laying him back down.

"Usagi...please…" Misaki spoke using most of his strength to wrap his hands around usagi's neck wanting to be held more.

Without question usagi scooped misaki up with one arm misaki was questionably light. Usagi held misaki in a cradling motion as misaki's legs dangled from usagi's hold, misaki's arms went limp again as he placed his head on usagi's chest curling up a little. Usagi moved down the stairs with misaki as he walked up to the front door. And opened it reveling Takahiro with his family.

"Oh, my...Misaki!" Takahiro spoke looking at Usagi and poor misaki shivering in pain, As takahiro placed his hand against misaki's head misaki once again leaned into the cold touch of his brothers cold hands.

"Mitaki, sick?" Mahiro asked Takahiro sadly.

"Yes, Mahiro he is." Manami spoke closing the door behind her.

"What should i do?" Usagi said in panic slightly rocking misaki.

"Maybe a cold bath could help and get him out of those clothes and into some less heavy clothes." Manami said with a mother like instinct, until misaki slightly whimpered.

"U-Usagi…" Misaki cried looking up at usagi.

"Its okay...It's okay." Usagi said rocking misaki in panic.

"Usagi would you want us to help with anything?" Takahiro said worried.

"Can you make misaki something to eat because he hadn't ate this morning." Usagi spoke now rushing to the bathroom with misaki.

Usagi closed the door behind him as he leaned down to place misaki by the tub, as usagi started the water. Usagi looked at misaki as he started to strip misaki of his shirt and the bandages on misaki's arms, and soon misaki's pants. His body was covered in cuts and scars his thighs and his arms. Each bruise and scar hurt with a burning pain and it felt unbearable to handle.

"E-Everything...hurts…" Misaki cried lifting his head up as warm tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Misaki…how about you get in the tub maybe you'll feel better after that." Usagi said holding misaki up to lead him to the tub.

"N-No.." Misaki said as his legs shook as they faded out, nearly falling usagi caught him.

Without hesitation usagi placed misaki in the tub, the water was really cool but misaki didn't like it, it was like pain was shooting throughout his limbs and he couldn't feel a thing, he couldn't get himself to sit up straight either.

"Misaki, sit up straight." Usagi spoke placing misaki in a sitting position

"I-I...can't…" Misaki spoke as his voice shook as usagi rushed the cold water over misaki's back and chest.

"A-Ah…" Misaki shivered out as he felt his nipples turn hard from the cold touch of the water.

"Stop that misaki…" Usagi spoke getting slightly turned on by misaki's soft moan.

"I-I can't help it...I-it's cold!" Misaki spoke arching his back at the cool water, 5 minutes passed through misaki softly moaning by usagi's actions of washing him off with cold water. before usagi got misaki out of the tub.

As usagi got misaki out of the tub he dried his lover off, he took his own shirt off and placed it on misaki it was oversized and his thighs were exposed but he still placed on underwear on misaki, the shirt was long sleeves but didn't cover up the cuts on misaki's thighs, as usagi opened the door holding misaki once again, bridal style misaki's body was too small and light.

"Misaki how was you're bath" Manami Said walking up to usagi and misaki with concern.

"I-it was o-okay…" Misaki whispered, in embarrassment from being held in such a way especially by Usagi.

"Hmm." Manami placed her hand over misaki's head to feel his heat, it felt lower than it was before.

"He feels less hot but he still has a bit of a fever, it will be best if he gets some rest, but he should eat first." Manami spoke to usagi.

"Right." Usagi spoke walking towards the couch, placing misaki down.

As usagi placed misaki down misaki was handed a bowl of soup. Misaki felt the heat trailing through his fingertips through the bowl, misaki looked at the bowl sadly.

"What's wrong?" Takahiro spoke.

"I-i'm not hungry…" Misaki said looking at Usagi going up stairs.

"You need to eat misaki!" Takahiro yelled taking the bowl from misaki and soon spooning it to feed him, placing it close this mouth.

"Here." Takahiro spoke placing the spoon to misaki's lips.

"N-No." Misaki spoke turning his head away from Takahiro, like a child.

"Misaki…" Takahiro spoke sternly.

"I-I'm not hungry...I-i told you t-that!" Misaki yelled back before trying to get up.

"You need to sit down misaki you'll get-" Before manami could finish misaki's legs started knocking before falling to his knees and arms...hard.

"Misaki!" Takahiro and manami yelled in worry as they gone to him, Usagi was currently getting a new shirt, before coming back down stairs to see his beloved misaki onto floor.

"What happened?!" Usagi yelled rushing to misaki lifting him up from his space on the floor.

"Misaki didn't want to eat so he tried to get up and leave." Takahiro said looking at misaki's angry face.

"I'M TIRED!" Misaki yelled in anger.

Everyone fell silent as misaki yelled out at them, All misaki wanted to do was sleep nothing more. And they were the ones making it hard for misaki to do so, he was sick of it.

"Please...leave." Misaki whispered as usagi looked as takahiro and manami were in shock.

"Oh...okay…" Takahiro said in shock as he gathered up his family and packed up to leave.

"Takahiro i'm sorry i don't know what got into him…" Usagi apologized as takahiro looked back at usagi.

"No it's fine he needs some space." Takahiro said before leaving out.

Misaki sighed in relief, there was no way usagi was gonna leave now. Because the person who was supposed to watch him is gone. And usagi will have to stay with misaki.

"What is the matter with you?" Usagi asked in concern, to misaki.

"..." Misaki remained silent, as he sat up and leaned onto usagi for support.

"Misaki?" Usagi asked once again until misaki changed the topic.

"I don't wanna talk about it…i wanna sleep." Misaki said looking away until Usagi's anger got the best of him once again.

Usagi picked misaki up roughly and dragged him up to Usagi's bedroom soon nearly throwing Misaki on the bed. Misaki laid out on the bed as he looked up at usagi who once again topped him.

"I don't know what's been changing you but i know how to get it out of you…" Usagi spoke as he looked down at his uke.

"H-How?" Misaki talked back a little nervous.

"Like this." Usagi Said with a quick movement he pinned misaki's hand's above his head roughly.

"W-Wha? That hurts!" Misaki squealed in pain as he could feel his arm's being crushed.

"Misaki answer me! I'm sick of you acting like this all we wanted to do was help and you push you're family and even me away from you! Why?!" Usagi growled angrily tightening his grip on misaki's arms.

"O-Ow!" Misaki whimpered as he could feel the tight pain rush through his arms and rub against his cuts on his arms.

"Answer me!" Usagi yelled once more.

"I-i just don't want to be a bother to anyone…" Misaki cried out and tried to wiggle free from Usagi's tight grip.

"Misaki...That's not the reason...i know you're lying." Usagi spoke losing his grip on misaki's arms.

"I-I...wanna die…" Misaki spoke looking down from usagi's face, as Usagi let go of misaki's arms, and repeated the word's misaki said to him.

"You...wanna... **Die**?" Usagi asked painfully looking at misaki who was crying.

Usagi felt like his heart was breaking and he couldn't bear it it hurted to see misaki going through this and just about alone usagi didn't know what to say but feel guilty. He felt nothing but pain...Was this what misaki was feeling this whole time? Nothing but hurt and pure pain…

"Misaki...You can't…" Usagi spoke in anger.

"...I Don't have a c-choice...it nothing's g-getting better…" Misaki cried as he wiped his tears from his eyes.

Usagi had enough...He didn't want misaki to leave him...not ever...not now...not here…

" **YOU CAN'T.** " Usagi said in pure anger as he clenched his fist by his sides.

"U-Usagi-" Before misaki could finish misaki could see tears fall from usagi's eyes and he was never the one to cry.

" **YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!** " Usagi yelled painfully...as he pulled misaki close to his chest full of anger and hurt.

"Um...U-Usagi-san…" Misaki asked as he felt usagi hug him tightly.

" **DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE...I DON'T WANNA BE LEFT BEHIND...I'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU STAY WITH ME...DON'T LEAVE ME…** " Usagi whispered into misaki's ear with so much hurt and pain...that misaki could just about feel that same pain, misaki raised his hands and with all his strength and held misaki back.

 **Hey, hoped you enjoyed this chapter not sure if i'll add a fourth but i'll think about it thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I need you…**

 **Warning: Contains Sexual content… If you don't wanna read that part don't read this at all.**

 **Narrator pov**

That afternoon, misaki had finally slept for the first time in a while, But once he felt like waking up he could feel weight on his chest, his eyes fluttered open as he looked down, to see Usagi laying on him. Usagi's white straight locks were spreaded across misaki's chest. It was was such a pretty sight. Usagi's White locks shined no matter how dark it was. Misaki felt usagi rub his face into misaki's soft tone chest. Misaki looked down with a slight sigh of content, mostly from having usagi close to himself finally.

"Hmm…" Usagi hummed in his sleep wrapping his arms around misaki's hips. Misaki watched as usagi did so, He soon looked up to see a clock.

11:30 in the morning…Misaki wished he could see how bright it was out but with being in usagi's room there was no windows...Great.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered an shook Usagi to wake him up.

"Umm, What…?" Usagi spoke lifting his head up to look at Misaki.

"I need to use the bathroom…" Misaki Said sitting up stretching out his Harmed arms.

"Need help?" Usagi asked standing up slightly pulling misaki with him to his feet.

"I think i can make it to the bathroom myself-" Misaki slightly tripped by his weak legs before gripping onto usagi-san's chest for support.

"We'll i think you do, need help." Usagi spoke scooping misaki up in bridal style, before walking towards the bathroom and out of his bedroom.

Once they made it to the bathroom misaki looked down as usagi laid him to go on his own closing the door slightly to give Misaki privacy, He still stood outside the bathroom door just in case...Few minutes pass and Usagi could hear, the toilet flush and the sink start to pour, usagi took this as he was washing his hands as he opened the door to face misaki struggling to reach the sink due to himself being so weak.

"Here…" Usagi helped Misaki up to the sink by swinging his arms to misaki's hips to raise him up a little, slightly lifting him off the ground.

"U-Usagi…" Misaki spoke as he finished washing his hands, he was faced to Usagi.

"Yeah?" Usagi spoke as he helped misaki back to the room they both sat on the bed.

"I…" Misaki paused as he slightly bit his pale bottom lip...was it really okay to talk about what happened earlier about him confessing to usagi that he wanted to end his life...shouldn't it have been obvious if he was resorted to harming himself just to keep him sane? Everything still hurt...he wanted to be held...he wanted to be closer to Usagi...what was stopping him?

"Misaki? What's wrong?" Usagi asked as he placed a hand on Misaki's pale cheek, For the first time in a while, Usagi soon saw a light blush in his Pale lover, his face was lit just a little that still bit of magic was still in misaki after all. Usagi felt himself get slightly happy.

"Misaki…Its okay...you know why..." Usagi spoken once more and he pulled misaki into a hug not one that was as if someone was crying it was one of love and Hope, Misaki could feel his eyes water as he sobbed softly into Usagi's shoulder. Usagi rubbed misaki's thin back for comfort.

Misaki finally felt love. Usagi was one of a kind he could never be replaced, and the actions usagi done was never to be from anyone but him. Misaki knew he really loved Usagi...But he really loved his parents too...And he could never get to have the time with them like his brother had...And even now he was still jealous...of Takahiros wife to having such a kind and loving husband and even Takahiros son... for having two loving parents who wouldn't dare to leave him like misaki's parents did...It hurt him so much…

But there was one thing that could never bear to leave him like his parents...Usagi-San…

"...Because i love you…" Usagi whispered in misaki's pale ear that soon lit up in embarrassment, That was right...his misaki, was embarrassed.

"U-Usagi-san…Thats embarrassing…" Misaki blushed lifting his teary eyes from Usagi's now damp shoulder.

"You didn't complain before...when i used to whisper it to you all of the time...especially when you beg for more…" Usagi smirked pulling Misaki's shoulders to meet his own, strong chest.

"U-Usagi!" Misaki Blushed even more before looking away, to avoid any look from Usagi, Usagi could simply glace down at misaki's body and he could tell he wanted more than just sweet talk…

"How about i ask you're body…" Usagi spoke seductively into misaki's ear, until he lached his lips onto Miskai's heated neck, as he did so he noticed how Misaki arched up his back, to the sensation.

"Pfff…" Misaki slightly giggled to Usagi's surprize, was too adorable to stop he did it again…

"U-Usagi-S-Sa-Pfffff...Haha!" Misaki giggled once again Usagi lifted his head from misaki's neck to get a good look at misaki's smile that he yearned for so long he really did miss that smile, it was so bright…

"Misaki…" Usagi started as he looked a his blushing boyfriend. He loved all to much, Before misaki could respond with a Hai? Or a What? Usagi leaned over Misaki into a lying position in the center of the bed, Usagi towered misaki before looking down at Misaki's now panting lips...and claimed them as his own.

"Mm-ha!" Misaki jumped in surprize as Usagi cradled misaki head to get a better angle for a kiss, the kiss was warm and soft, not rough like how he remembered it...it wasn't forced...it was utterly strange...but nice…

"Put your arms up." without stalling misaki did what he was told, and usagi slowly raised up the oversized shirt, Misaki's underwear shown a slight bulge. The shirt went up that soon rose up to expose his nipples that grew hard as the cool air hit them,as the shirt continued to rise over misaki's curved chin over misaki's pointed nose until it stopped at misaki's eyes it sleided his eye from what usagi was planning to do next. Without stopping… Usagi latched onto Misaki's hard nipple as expected misaki's Back arched up exposing his other nipple that grew even harder at usagi's touch.

"O-Oh! God!" Misaki Bit his lip as he could feel Usagi trail down to misaki's limp body. It felt too good. Usagi soon rose back up to misaki's lips and kissed his once more before removing the shirt fully, misaki's arms found themselves around Usagi's strong neck. Usagi's Hands trailed down to misaki's hips and it was strange...Usagi's hands weren't cold...What? Somehow they were unbearably warm... They were too warm…

"U-Usagi…" Misaki moaned as he shifted his body to get even closer to Usagi soon leaving Usagi's lips... His body seemed to be unreadable...It moved on its own as misaki released his arms from around Usagi's neck as his arms lied above his head to allow himself to breathe better...as Usagi looked down at Misaki's motionless body.

"What is it?" Usagi spoke whispering into misaki's soft ear. Misaki looked down at the scars on his wrists and thighs...and looked back up to see Usagi looking back at him with a soft smile.

"Don't worry...my love..I care about you..a lot..." Usagi reassured misaki, Misaki couldn't help it he felt ugly...he hated how he looked...he even hated how Usagi still loved him after all Misaki done...But all at the same time he loved it...All so much he loved how Usagi, didn't care about what others thought or even what people were like...He knew so much about love and that Usagi was still willing to love Misaki was the most painful...Miskai really did love Usagi…

"I-I'm sorry…" Misaki whispered wrapping his arms back around Usagi's neck tightly...Misaki couldn't help but to cry...He never noticed how much Usagi really cared about him...It's been too long...Usagi removed the damp strands of hair from misaki's sweaty forehead...and planted a kiss onto Misaki's head…as weak whimpers escaped misaki's lips.

"Don't be...it's okay...not to be okay…" Usagi whispered into Misaki's forehead pulling Misaki's body into a hug and rubbed his back as for comfort, Misaki could feel himself going wild...Usagi cared so much for him...He couldn't hold it in much longer...Misaki pulled away from the hug and grabbed the front of Usagi's shirt and pulled him close.

"Usagi-san...Take me…please…" Misaki cried as he surprised Usagi with pressing his lips onto Usagi's Misaki's arms fell limp as Usagi deepened the kiss, by slowly licking the outside of Misaki's lips and biting it softly as he made Misaki Groan pushing his chest slightly down to the bed.

"Are you sure...you want it?…" Usagi groaned pressing a finger onto misaki's bulge and rubbed it in circles. Making misaki's breath hitch, in a slight pleasure.

"Y-Yes...Please…" Misaki's breathing quickened to focus on the sensations as Usagi fondled with Misaki's Underwear and his 'Member' before fully removing Misaki's underwear, and holding them in his hand and soon placing them in his mouth, Usagi was serious at times but honestly funny too.

"Hope yush doon't min meh keep'n dese…" Usagi smirked trying to talk while holding Misaki's White boxers in his mouth. (He said, Hope you don't mind me keeping these.) Usagi soon taking the elastic band from the boxers into his hands and soon flinging them into the corner of the room over onto the toy train that went 'choo choo!' around with the underwear that soon circled the room.

"Ah...there goes you're underwear…" Usagi joked as he looked back down at misaki who soon gave a slap on the shoulder to Usagi.

"Ow! What was that for!" Usagi laughed at the sight of his blushing Uke who looked away crossing his scar arms.

"You making jokes that aren't funny!" Misaki blushed slightly being embarrassed by being the only person who was naked, as he covered his exposed body.

"Eh? You don't think there funny? How about me fondling with your body…" Usagi smirked as he gave misaki's member a squeeze, which made Misaki let out a throaty moan under him.

"A-Ah! Hm!" Misaki jolted up in pleasure soon getting Usagi hard. Usagi took his shirt off and threw it off to the side and as well as his own pants, only leaving on his boxers, Usagi leaned into misaki's body taking one leg and placing it on His thigh and then the other on his other leg.

"Misaki come closer…" Usagi spoke as he gripped misaki's hips and pulled them closer to his own...as he soon rubbed his bulge onto misaki's exposed Member. The friction of fabric and skin felt strange, Usagi continued this until he could see misaki's Member start to turn harder.

"Haah…" Misaki leaned his head back until Usagi stopped and messed with his boxers to take them off, His boxers felt almost too tight, as he got them off he placed misaki onto the bed

And grabbed a bottle of lube, as he placed it onto the beside of misaki's head.

"Sit up…" Usagi spoke lifting misaki up as he placed Three pillows behind misaki's head and back as Usagi leaned down in front of his lover and gripped misaki's thigh Usagi patted his shoulders in response to get misaki to spread his legs and put them on his shoulders.

"...Hm…" Misaki understood and shyly placed his legs on either side of usagi's Shoulders that soon slipped down into the crease of Usagi's elbows who still held them up on either side, and soon grabbed the lube and slipped some into his on his pointer finger and middle finger and glanced at Misaki's expression.

"Thirsty are we?" Usagi questioned with a smirk, and he placed his fingers in front of misaki's face and shown him the wet lube on his fingers that were slimy. Misaki blushed, he felt all too eager for those fingers...he wanted it so bad…

"Hurry...U-Up.." Misaki whimpered Usagi gave misaki a sly Smirk once again as he Pressed a finger into misaki...it felt too hot...so wet…Usagi glanced back up to see how misaki was doing and to his surprise he could see misaki's reaction to be hot. Misaki had his right hand on his lower stomach and the other on his left nipple rubbing it slightly and his back arched and his face expression filled with a bright red.

"Damn…" Usagi looked back down as he swallowed the lump in his throat, As he began to push in another finger and with that other finger he pressed up on Misaki's prostate and then a sound that Usagi never thought Misaki could make was heard

" _ **Fuu...N-Na-Ah!**_ " Misaki Gripped the bed sheets as he tossed his head forward onto Usagi's chest. The moan was too high pitched and hot Usagi couldn't help it by Misaki's reaction to what Usagi done...it had been so long since they once had entercorse, Misaki opened his eyes to look at Usagi. Misaki's eyes were watering with pleasure.

"I can't take this any more." Usagi spoke as he pushed misaki down once again and leaned over Misaki's body as misaki leaned back into the pillow, kind of in a sitting but laying down position, Usagi soon placed his erection onto Misaki's Entrance. As he pushed in he looked back at misaki's face His face got hotter.

"O-Oh...God! U-Usagi!" Misaki shouted as he leaned back into the pillows. Misaki moan's were Throaty and long. Usagi groaned as he pushed even farther into His boyfriend, Misaki's eyes widened at the feeling of Usagi pushing even deeper into him.

" _ **A-AH!...T-Too Deep! U-Usa-Muah!**_ " With a swift movement of Usagi's hips he plunged back and in Misaki was close., Misaki shouted again until Usagi heard a sound came from down stairs... _ **SHIT WAS IT THE FRONT DOOR?!**_ Usagi froze so did misaki.

"W-Who is that? U-Usagi?" Misaki asked worried, Usagi had no clue he had no idea… Wait…

 _ **FUCK…**_

With a quick movement Usagi grabbed a pillow beside Misaki's head. And placed it on misaki's chest.

"Quick cover your mouth…" Usagi whispered.

"Wait, W- _ **M-Mph!**_ "

Misaki moaned as Usagi Pushed back into his boyfriend and pulled back out and repeated.

"Usami!?" A woman yelled from outside the door.

"What is it." Usagi spoke normally as he continued to pound into misaki.

"Muah!...mh!" Damn it...

"Where the hell is that story update?" It was clear to be Aikawa…

"Muu-mah!" Fuck...

"I finished it it in the office, go get it... im taking care of misaki...he's sick." Usagi Smirked looking down at his muffled moaning lover who was now glaring at him.

"Oh, poor thing...He doesn't sound too we'll either...Well i'll see you around! Hope he feels better!" Aikawa Spoke as the two heard the footsteps of her leaving and going to get the Work owed.

They waited for a few minutes until they heard the front door close.

"She is gone." Usagi spoke pulling the pillow way from misaki's face.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Misaki shouted at usagi in anger.

"Do what? This?" Usagi grabbed Misaki's arms and pinned them above his head and gave a hard thrust into misaki's entrance which made misaki's member twitch in pleasure.

"N-Nuah! S-Sto-AH!" Misaki shouted as he leaned back again...Usagi continued to thrust hard and rough into Misaki's body making it hard and rough misaki felt too full...He was too full. He felt like he was gonna break.

"U-Usagi! P-Please N-No M-More o-or! I-I'll-Ah!" Misaki gripped usagi's back with his nails Roughly scrapping at Usagi's skin with his finger nails.

"Damn misaki…" Usagi spoke as he pulled his hips back and pressed even harder into misaki he continued this and didn't stop Misaki could feel himself coming to his limit it was so much he was holding back and it was too much to handle at this point...not just doing this with Usagi but with his life his relationship and even family he wanted to be something of value to Usagi.

" _ **S-Shit! Uaha!...I-I'm...G-Gon-AH!...N-No! F-Fuck!...A-A-AHHUAH!"**_ Misaki pulled on the back of Usagi's head as he threw his own head back letting go of Usagi and everything that had happened as he came... **Hard**...Misaki lied onto the pillows that supported him up as Usagi continued his thrusting until he Pushed up hard into misaki's body to the hult and came.

"Shit..." Usagi groaned as he came inside of Misaki, misaki's eyes were opened but by the time Usagi came inside of misaki he lost it Usagi could see as Misaki's eyes rolled back as he lied there limp.

Misaki closed his eyes softly as he felt Usagi pull out of him Misaki and lied by misaki. Misaki couldn't say anything but feel the leftover sensations. Usagi looked over at Misaki once more.

"I love you misaki…and you know that i-" Usagi was stopped in his sentence as Misaki turned to look at Usagi with his bright Green eyes and cute blush.

"I need you." Misaki finished for Usagi, Smiling for while at Usagi until Usagi finally Smiled back at Misaki. And pulled him into a loving hug.

"I love you...so much…" Usagi said to misaki with a full hearted smile.

"I...I love you...too…" Misaki Spoke as he returned the hug and smiled...He couldn't help to he really did love Usagi...he was just too blind with depression and hurt from the past and what had been done and said to him and it really hurt to feel like he didn't deserve any love nor to be happy Usagi always shown him what he loved about him and no matter what he was or how his past was...Usagi forgave him…

"Misaki...I wanna help you get cleaned up from this depression...I want you to trust me okay?" Usagi spoke as he raised up his head and prompted it up with his elbow and hand. Misaki gave a sad smile and just simply nodded as Usagi continued.

"And...i'm planning on telling Takahiro about us…" Misaki's head snapped towards Usagi with horror. No he couldn't His brother won't accept them..more importantly him…

"Y-You can't!" Misaki shouted in panic the anxiety getting to him, as he gripped the sheets on the bed misaki couldn't take it it was too much pressure he still felt too sick to say anymore he was drained.

"Misaki?" Usagi asked Misaki as he dropped his head back and fell asleep, Usagi could understand what Misaki wanted and needed but he wanted takahiro to know...But for now…

"Misaki…" Usagi spoke once more before leaning down to kiss misaki's head. And with that Usagi slowly snuggled down by his lover and sighed hugging Misaki's soft body happily.

"I really love you…" Usagi smile as he soon closed his eyes and was washed away by sleepiness.


End file.
